


Stone-cold Sober

by Annie_Sutcliff



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a song, Drinking, James Arthur - Freeform, M/M, and jeonghan is wasted, basically seungcheol being in love, drunk, say you won't let go by james arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Sutcliff/pseuds/Annie_Sutcliff
Summary: "Immediately, the older boy holds his hair out of his face and touches his neck delicately, but Jeonghan does not throw up again. He stays there, his mouth open, pale and breathing sharply with his eyes closed, and again, Seungcheol doesn't want to think he looks beautiful no matter what.Suddenly, he straightens his back a little to turn his head to looks over his shoulder, and looks Choi in the eyes, smiling.For a minute, Seungcheol was stone-cold sober."





	Stone-cold Sober

**Author's Note:**

> so it took me 2 days to write it because in the middle I hated how it was going and almost gave up  
> but here it is  
> it's inspired by the lyrics of the song Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur. well just the beginning of the song lol  
> it's my first seventeen fanfic so I hope everyone likes it, and comments are always welcome!

The strobe lights flash in Seungcheol's eyes, blinding him from second to second. Because of that, he feels like he sees the scenes around him the same way he'd watch animations, like pictures passing quickly in front of his eyes, but not quick enough. He has the sensation everything is moving slowly, even he's body, touching other's he doesn't even know, while he walks, blindly looking for the blond haired boy.

When he finds him, he's dancing beautifully on the center of the dance floor, as if the world around him doesn't exist.

Seungcheol's breath catch in his throat . Jeonghan looks so beautiful. It seems like he attracts the lights. They shine brightly when they hit his hair and his skin. The colored smoke moves around his body like it's dancing with him, touching all over his body, the same way Seungcheol has been craving to do since the first time he met Jeonghan. As he spins with his eyes closed, long hair waving to the sides, hands to the ceiling, even the crowd around keeps a certain distance from him, like he's such a sacred thing, no one is allowed to touch him. He's a piece of art as he moves his hips and open his eyes, immediately finding Seungcheol with his piercing gaze.

When their eyes met, the room gets dark. There was Jeonghan, and only Jeonghan, and he was Seungcheol's lighthouse, as he reaches he's hand out to Choi, inviting him to get closer and guiding the older to his presence.

There is a drink in Seungcheol's hand, but he can barely think about it right now. He's stuck in place, the bodies moving around him and Jeonghan looking at him, but he can't get himself to move. The beat of his heart can be heard in his ears, and there is nothing else he can think about beside the way he chest heavens for Yoon Jeonghan. The thought makes him shiver. His eyes are wide, and the blood runs through his body fast and hot. Looking at him through the dark yet bright room, Jeonghan seems to now something is going on, as, like a cat, he begins to walk towards Choi.

Earlier that day, Seungcheol told Jeonghan how beautiful he was, but now even more than before, he wants to repeat those words. He looks stunning, long legs making his way to him, small lips shining as much as he feline eyes,  _so stunning, so beautiful..._

Jeonghan takes the drink from Seungcheol's hand when he stops in front of him, and drink it, his adam apple bobbing with his head thrown back and eyes closed, savoring the taste of the drink. And Seungcheol stay there, savoring Jeonghan's beauty, his hand closed into fists to avoid reaching out running his fingers through silk hair.

Without saying anything, Jeonghan smiles at him and hold his hand, pulling him deeper into the crowd, the drinking spilling on people too drunk to be bothered by it. When they reach a point where Yoon seem satisfied, he wrap his arms around Seungcheol's neck, bringing his body as close as possible, dancing to the beat,

Choi didn't move, for long seconds. There was nothing he could do, or thought about doing. The sensation of Yoon's body touching his, and his hands whose had gripped his waist in an automatic reaction, and everything seemed so unreal, and Seungcheol wants to kiss those shining lips... Until he reminds himself it was all alcohol. It was the alcohol in Jeonghan's body who led him to grind close to Seungcheol, and it was the alcohol in Seungcheol's body who made him moan shamelessly, letting his head fall to touch foreheads with Jeonghan's.

The younger was out of breath. He brought the plastic cup close to his lips one more time, but Choi stops him, and holding him by the wrist, he guids Jeonghan's hand to his own mouth and drink the last bit of whatever was on the cup. He couldn't remember what he ordered anyway. His act makes Jeonghan laugh, and he trembles hard with the sound. So hard Jeonghan felt in his body, and looked deep into his eyes.

The urge to kiss Jeonghan is so intense Seungcheol feels dizzy. It has always been, honestly. Every single time Yoon shows up at the door of his dorm, damn Jihoon inviting him in to grab snacks or whatever, and Seungcheol has to sit there, and watch as Joenghan smiles, and laughs, and jokes with Mingyu, and he wants to kiss him so much, is almost hurts. Every time he bites his lip, or play with his hair, uses that shirt Seungcheol loves, or bite the straw of the milkshake...

But right now, that urge is barely impossible to control, and so he squeezes Jeonghan's waist with his strong hands, bringing him even closer. The slightly smaller boy moans, closing his eyes, and opening his mouth. Inviting Seungcheol to claim his lips as his. 

"Hyung..."

And after this simple whisper, Seungcheol sink in Jeonghan's warm body.

Their lips met slowly than Choi expected. It's a caresses, slow and precious. The song is still loud and there are still stranger's bodies bumping into them, but they don't realize it. Jeonghan let his fingers play with the hair in Seungcheol's neck, moving his mouth slowly and just enough to let Choi's tongue get into his mouth. It drives the taller man insane. He squeezes Jeonghan's waist tighter, letting his hands wonder through his back, the crowd now has completely disappeared in their eyes.

The taste of Jeonghan is intoxicating. There is the strawberry taste of the drink they shared, but there is something else. There is something that is utterly and solely  _Jeonghan's_... He sighs, their mouth still connected, when his heart skip some beats as Jeonghan pull his hair.

"Cheol." 

They depart, out of breath, unfocused eyes, to look at Jisoo now beside them. The alcohol has hit Seungcheol a long time ago, and so he can't quite understand which tone his using, or the exact expression his making, but he doesn't look happy.

"Mingyu is almost throwing his guts, we should take him home."

Seungcheol doesn't answer, as the words take longer to sink in his mind and make some sense. He doesn't move, but Jeonghan suddenly laughs and rests his face in his chest, fingers running in his neck, and the plastic cup where the drink was, making noises audible even through the song as Jeonghan's steps on it.

"Jeonghan hyung also doesn't look very good. Let's take them home."

Choi nodded, still trying to form proper words with his mouth. He doesn't want to go, but as Jeonghan giggles, holding his shirt with face still buried to his chest, he knows he has to. Also knows he shouldn't have done what he did. He's still too drunk to realize that at some point, Jeonghan will get sober, and regret what he did.

Jeonghan always does that.

Nodding to Jisoo, Choi holds Yoon by the arm, and delicately pulls him to walk out of the crowd. Now that he has to pay attention to his surroundings, the music is too loud to his throbbing head, and the sweat bodies touching his are disgusting, but he follows Jisoo away from the crowd, paying enough attention to not let Jeonghan slip, as the younger boys mumble something behind him.

When they reach the door, and go out to the cold night air, the first thing he sees is Vernon sitting on the sidewalk, Mingyu's head resting on his shoulder as he seems to be sleeping.

"Oh my God finally." Hansol says when he hears the door opening and sees Jisoo. "I'm sure he's about to throw up again and if he does that in me I'll punch him I don't give a fuck if he's wasted or not."

Jeonghan, still clinging to Seungcheol's shirt, laughs so loud he sounds maniac. He looks up at the boys sitting in the sidewalk, and with a proper look to his eyes, Seungcheol can see how truly drunk he is. They're unfocused and his pupils are extremely dilated. The blond locks of hair are sticking to his face because of the sweat, and his lips are now shining even more. Seungcheol has to look away, because he doesn't want to think Jeonghan looks extremely beautiful, even in such a state.

"I'll get the car, you guys stay here." Jisoo says and walks away.

Jeonghan's hand grab Seungcheol's shirt tighter, and the older boy thinks they might end up with a mark. When he looks down at Yoon, he's eyes are fixed on him, and for a few seconds he looks sober again. His eyes are completely focused on his. He opens his mouth and whispers something, but it so low, and Seungcheol is also so drunk, he doesn't get it.

"What did you said Hannie?"

Before he answer, they listen the horn of a car, and Hansol screams their name, ordering them to get inside.

After that, Seungcheol can't remember how he ended up up in Jeonghan's house, kneeling by the blond haired boy's side as he holds he's long hair in a ponytail with his right hand, and smooths Yoon's back with the other, as the boy sinks he's head in the toilet and throw up. 

Seungcheol can hear people talking downstairs, because he's not sure what's going on. He's still unable to process the sounds as sentences and words, so he focus his blurred vision on Jeonghan. He focus on whispering sweet nothings, telling his dongsaeng he's  _here_ , he's  _by his side_ , and he's  _gonna be okay_.

When Jeonghan stops, Seungcheol press the toilet flush while the younger gets up. With slow motions, but looking better than before, Jeonghan brushes his teeth with Seungcheol help. When the older man look in the mirror and sees he's on reflex, delicately holding Jeonghan's waits to stead him, and brushing his hair to the back so it won't fall on his face, his heart beat gets faster. It's ridiculous, he thinks, because Jeonghan is completely  _wasted_ , as Hansol would say, and he's so drunk too, and it doesn't mean anything, the kiss didn't mean anything, but his heart doesn't listen to him. It keeps beating faster and faster. He's mind keep telling him that's what he has dreamed to wake up to for longer than he'd admit.

"Let's put you in bed, Hannie." He whispers. "I think you should get some rest."

Seungcheol turns to open the bathroom door, but Jeonghan moves faster. Without a warning, he turns over, falling on his knees again - taking Seungcheol, who still had his arm around his waist, with him - and open the toilet lid, leaning on again.

Immediately, the older boy holds his hair out of his face and touches his neck delicately, but Jeonghan does not throw up again. He stays there, his mouth open, pale and breathing sharply with his eyes closed, and again, Seungcheol doesn't want to think he looks beautiful no matter what. 

Suddenly, he straightens his back a little to turn his head to looks over his shoulder, and looks Choi in the eyes, smiling. 

For a minute, Seungcheol was stone-cold sober.

Jeonghan's lips are shining. His eyes look him as if he's seeing the most amazing thing on Earth. His skin is still pale, but it glows in the dim yellowish light of the bathroom, and there is such softness is his smile. Seungcheol can't do anything more than look back at him, the thoughts now suddenly so clear, that he can almost hear his thoughts as spoken words. _It's all about Jeonghan_ , and they're going through his head so fast yet so clear, that he can see _it's all Jeonghan... It's always all Jeonghan..._

Without thinking twice, he pulls the boy closer to his chest. The position is not particularly comfortable, kneeling in the tile floor, arms intertwined strongly in each other's, but they don't care. Jeonghan has his head buried in Seungcheol's chest as the older male let's his hand runs through his hair. Not even once, Jeonghan tries to let go.

"Can you stay over?" Yoon asks, as he voice is muffled by the other's shirt. There is no malice is his voice, it's actually tender as he knees give in, and Seungcheol has to sit with his back pressed against the wall, and the long-haired male between his legs, still close to his chest. Ear so close to his chest, Choi knows he must be able to hear how hard his heart is beaten, but he doesn't care.

"I already told you, Jeonghan, I think that you should get some rest."

The smaller boy doesn't answer. He stays there, clinging tight to Seungcheol, breath even and slow. He sighs, and lets his hand wonders through his smooth hair, to his long pale arms, to his back, and all the way back. His eyes follow the path his fingertips trace, looking at every single part of Jeonghan he can, as if he wants to memorize how he looks like that, defenseless and utterly calm in his arms. And so, he does notice the way he shivers slightly under his touch.

Incapable of stop himself, he hugs Jeonghan tighter, placing a kiss to the top of his head, to right after bury his face in soft hair.

When Jeonghan chest touches his, he feels how their heart seems to beat in sink. One as fast and hard as the other.

Then, Seungcheol knows he loves Jeonghan.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! opinions are always welcome! Sorry if it wasn't thaaat good... I honestly didn't like the end but well.... some day I'll after a better Jeongcheol I promise


End file.
